Honest Trailer - The Maze Runner
The Maze Runner is the 89th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Erica Russell, '''Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore. It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey '''as 'Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2014 YA sci-fi dystopia film The Maze Runner. It was published on January 27, 2015, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 34 seconds long. It has been viewed over 8.6 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Maze Runner on YouTube "Welcome to the Glade, a society of grown men actors playing teenage boys who spend their days farming, dancing, and exploring instead of just jerking off all the time." '~ Honest Trailers - The Maze Runner Script You went wild over The Hunger Games, you went less wild over Divergent. Now, prepare to be mildly interested...?...in another franchise that panders to the exact same demographic in the hopes that they'll make enough money to split the last book into two movies: The Maze Runner Strap in for yet another post-apocalyptic YA thriller starring yet another diverse group of teenagers rising up against the evil grown-ups, who get thrown into yet another unrealistic life-or-death scenario, which this time around is a maze filled with robot spiders built to test the survivors of a zombie virus that came to Earth when part of the sun exploded. Unh, that sounds dumb. Welcome to the Glade, a society of grown men actors playing teenage boys who spend their days farming, dancing, and exploring instead of just jerking off all the time. There's newcomer Thomas, the handsome and brave protagonist, and, uh...that's really all there is to say about him; Gally, the bully with resting bitch face; Alby, the black guy who's killed off...twice; Chuck, the only fat tween in a society of able-bodied Abercrombie & Fitch models; and eventually, a girl (Teresa), who does so little for the plot, she could be replaced by a houseplant and it wouldn't make a damn bit of difference. Newt (reading a note sent with Teresa): 'She's the last one ever'. What the hell does that mean? It means she just became the most popular kid in the Glade. This ain't your average Dauntless Quarter Quell. Prepare for a whole new world of ridiculous made-up names for simple English words, like... Alby: Welcome to the Glade...Never harm another Glader. Gladers: Greenie! Greenie! Newt: Well, we call 'em Grievers. Ben: We call 'em blades. Alby: It's called The Changing. Ava Paige: We called it The Flare. Gally: This shank needs to be punished. Newt: Winston, here's the key for the slicers. Chuck: I clunked my pants three times before they got me out of the pit. Ughhh. Guess they're still better than Abnegation and Haymitch Abernathy. Lose yourself in the twisting maze of a plot that will leave you with unanswered questions, like how does anyone know what a Griever is if they only come out at night and no one has ever survived a night in the maze? Why does it rain in the Glade when the rest of planet Earth is a scorched wasteland? And why don't any of these hormone-filled boys show more interest when a girl finally shows up? And if these kids are humanity's last hope for survival, why are those scientists trying to kill them all off with robot spiders? Oh, and since when does a solar flare cause a virus that turns you into a zombie? And how could trapping a bunch of teenage boys in a maze possibly be the solution to any of society's problems?! Hello?! Anyone?! F*ck. So follow along with our heroes as they sprint to a conclusion that will leave you more lost than Lost, that answers absolutely none of the characters' questions...or your own, but since it's aimed at teenagers, it does let everyone know that they're really, really special. Ava Paige: You may not realize it, but you're very important. Newt: She said we were important. Well, what are we supposed to do now? Uhhh, make two or three more of these movies, I guess? Man, I should really write a YA trilogy. Starring The Following YA Movie Cliches: A Bland Pale Hunk (Dylan O'Brien as Thomas); A Kristen Stewart Look-Alike (Kaya Scodelario as Teresa); A Dangerous Test or Arena; Dead Teenagers; Diversity; An Evil Government; The Leader of the Evil Government Dressed in White (Patricia Clarkson as Ava Paige); A Vague, Unexplained Catastrophe; The Innocent Little Kid Whose Death Motivates the Protagonist (Blake Cooper as Chuck); One Good Actor (Patricia Clarkson); Slight Variations on the Same Outfit; Spooky Future Animals; and The Love Triangle. Wait, there wasn't a love triangle in this? Wow, huge oversight. for The Maze Runner - The Hunger Maze. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] The Hunger Maze Seriously, that guy's (Gally) eyebrows are so distracting. Is he surprised? Confused? Angry? What is your face, dude?! Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced produced Honest Trailers for many movies based on YA books including The Hunger Games, Mortal Engines, Divergent, The Fault in Our Stars, Twilight, and Harry Potter. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Maze Runner ''has a 98.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. CinemaBlend said the Honest Trailer was "downright entertaining." The wrote that the film was "rife for lampooning" because it was "pretty stupid and was clearly ordered to profit off the back of a number of other teenager-led dystopian franchises. That’s why it’s great to see that the good folks over at Honest Trailers have decided to tear into The Maze Runner with glee." Slash Film declared the Honest Trailer was characteristic of Screen Junkies "patented funny, smart, treatment." Outer Places said the Honest Trailer was "wickedly hilarious." The site also highlighted Screen Junkies' chief criticism that "The Maze Runner was an entirely generic adaptation that followed all the YA genre cliches to a tee," writing that this complaint is a "good one." Giant Freakin' Robot noted that although they were fond of the film, they still enjoyed watching it "get ripped to shreds by clever Internet videos" such as this Honest Trailer. Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title designs by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Erica Russell, Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell & Jason Inman External links * 'The Maze Runner Gets The Middle Finger In This Honest Trailer '- CinemaBlend article * '‘The Maze Runner’ Honest Trailer Takes Aim At The Fun Sci-Fi Film '- Slash Film article * 'Honest Trailer for THE MAZE RUNNER '- Geek Tyrant article * 'The Maze Runner Gets Scorched In This Honest Trailer '- Giant Freakin' Robot article * 'Honest Trailer for The Maze Runner Skewers YA Adaptation Cliches '- Outer Places article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:2010s Category:YA Category:Dystopian Category:Science-fiction Category:Book adaptation Category:Season 4 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney Category:TSG Entertainment